Always About The Cookies
by PalindromicAnna
Summary: Dalton. What happens when the girls are let loose in Windsor, with nerf guns and cookies? Tweedles/TwinOCs.


**Disclaimer**: The Tweedles belong to the always amazing CP Coulter. WhenI suddenly turn into her, I'll let you know. I wouldn't hold your breath if I was you.

**A/N: **More Tweedle love for you all.

This was not what the girls were expecting when they walked into Windsor. Brianna looked back at the text she received to double check they were in the right place. Brielle ducked just in time as a nerf dart shot through the space she was previously occupying. She glowered at the pair of eyes she could see hiding up on the balcony, glowing with mischief. Brianna saw them as well and they both nodded, knowing what to do. They picked up the nerf guns left beside the couch, and ran upstairs after the twins. The pair of ice blue eyes disappeared down the hall as the girls ascended the stairs, firing rapidly, never missing their targets. Suddenly the girls were pulled into a room, just as the boys turned the corner.

The girls stumbled back and fell on the floor as the arms that had pulled them in quickly shut the door. Before they could speak, the boy had turned around and placed a finger to his mouth and glared at them. He silently turned back to the door and opened it just in time to hear a voice call to him.

"Kurt."

They boy walked out confidently and left the door open just enough for the girls to see the older man standing there. Soon after, the twins appeared next to them, nerf guns by their sides. The girls listened intently, slowly moving closer to the door while trying to stay out of sight.

"I swear I saw two figures walk into the house out of uniform. Which means either people that shouldn't be here are visiting or Dwight has some ghosts to bust," the man said sternly.

"Oh, that was just Nick and Jeff coming to study, Mr Howard. You know the day students like to get out of their uniform as soon as they can on Fridays," the Twins said confidently.

The Mr Howard just sighed. "I was going to say they looked like girls, but the way those two keep their hair these days I'd believe they were girls from far away," he said with a chuckle as he walked back down the hall.

When he was out of sight, the boys barged the door open and ran in firing at the girls who had let their guard down. The twins had quickly cornered the girls and disarmed them when Kurt pulled out a container full of cookies. "Let the girls go or I give all the cookies to the girls."

Suddenly the twins had leapt up and were all over Kurt and the cookies, talking animatedly about the abomination it would be to not give them any and how a world war III would ensue if Kurt gave all the cookies to the girls.

While Kurt distracted the boys, Brielle and Brianna grabbed onto their nerf guns and snuck up behind them. Kurt gave them a wink and pulled the container away from the twins reach as the girls jumped up onto the boys' backs and held a gun to their heads.

"You will share the cookies with us."

"70/30"

"Or we will not only take you down right here,"

"You will die a very ticklish death."

There was a quick look between the boys, and they surrendered. The girls climbed down, but as soon as they did the boys turned on them and pushed them to the closest wall.

"50/50"

"Or we not only tickle you to death,"

"We will sit on you till we finish eating the cookies for ourselves."

Another glance was exchanged between the girls and not a moment later, the girls had attached their lips to the twin that had pinned them to the wall; Brianna to Evan, Brielle to Ethan. The boys however were not falling for the trick and definitely not letting them get away. Instead their hands moved their hands down to the girls' waists, keeping them against the wall and kissed back, momentarily distracting the girls. The girls moved with the kiss, smiling into it as they let their hands roam. The girls were in sync; their hands moving from the boys' hair, down their backs to their waists, then grabbed the boys' asses. This elicited a moan from the boys as they jumped back in surprise. The girls quickly moved out of the boys' reach, grabbed the container of cookies from Kurt, and darted out the door. Before Kurt could even blink, the boys were out the door, running down the hall. The boys soon caught up with the girls in the common room and picked them up round the waist, lifting their feet off the ground.

"You didn't think you could just kiss and run, did you?" Ethan said, grinning as Brianna struggled in his arms. Brielle just tried kicking to get Evan to let her go, but he just held her tighter. By now Brianna had stopped struggling and just crossed her arms against her chest and glared at Evan's grip around her sister.

"And to think this is the first time I've ever been held by a guy like this, even mucking around."

Ethan lowered Brianna to the ground, turned her to face him and gave her a big hug, her face burying into his chest.

"Every talking flower deserves to be held,"

"Even by a friend."

Brianna just hugged tighter. Ethan smiled down at her, suddenly curious he asked, "So does that mean it's the first time you've kissed a guy too?"

"What about you, Elle?" Evan asked lowering Brielle to the ground.

"It is for both of us," Brielle said as Brianna just lowered her head away from Ethan's gaze.

"Although I have been held like this before. I had a friend who liked me and would surprise me and hug me. He was possessive though and wouldn't even share time with my sister, so I told him to get lost."

"All or nothing, you know?" Brianna finished her sisters thought as she looked up into Ethan's ice blue eyes.

The boys laughed, "Yeah, we know."

"How he refused a two for one offer, we will never understand."

"Did you think your first kiss was going to be because you were trying to steal cookies?"

"When we were six, maybe," the girls laughed together as the spoke.

"So how was your first kiss, Anna?" Brielle asked, grinning as Evan finally let go of her.

"It was pretty good, but I think it was only half the experience. What about you, Elle?" Brianna replied, smirking as she looked up at Ethan, then over to Brielle.

"I think you might be right. I think it's not a full experience until you've had both halves. There was just something missing."

"You mean something like this?" The boys chorused as they each took one of the girls in their arms, then kissed them soundly, moving slowly at first, then deepening the kiss as they brushed their tongues against the girls' lips begging entrance but retreating before the girls could allow, leaving them wanting more.

"Now that was an experience."

"Two boys in one day,"

"And twins at that,"

"No one would believe us."

"They'd think we're crazy."

"You are crazy," the boys chimed in.

"But you have to be to keep up with us," they said with a wink, and then vanished back up the hall, cookies in hand.

**A/N:** I wrote this when I was extremely tired and had a headache so I hope it wasn't too bad (and please forgive me if it was).

And what is with those boys and the damned cookies!


End file.
